


The Dog And Its Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, marrow deserves to ditch him!!!, volume 8 prediction, what i WANT to happen in v8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marrow realizes he doesn’t agree with his so called friends at all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Dog And Its Betrayal

Marrow marched down the hall, each footstep echoing. He couldn’t get the general’s uncaring eyes, his cold tone, out of his head. 

Marrow couldn’t stop thinking about when Ironwood was presented with Clover’s dead body. The man didn’t care as he expected the rest of the Ace Ops not to care as well, just carry on with finding the children to bring them in. 

And they did. Not another word was said about Clover. Aside from Marrow, his eyes still red and itchy from crying. His tail wasn’t the only thing that kept him from hiding his emotions.

-

_“What do you mean you’re not going to question them?! We have no witnesses other than them, we don’t know who did it!” Marrow shouted, trying to hold back tears as Clover’s dead body laid in front of them all._

_The remaining Ace Ops stared at him with wide eyes. Harriet was about to open her mouth to say something, but then Ironwood turned around._

_He looked down at Marrow, his expression unbreaking, and said. “There’s more pressing matters at hand. You can mourn after Salem is gone. And if you have a problem with that, you can join him-“ Ironwood pointed at Clover “- and Ozpin.”_

-

Marrow thought of himself as a trusting person, but he refused to put his life in the hands of a man who didn’t care if he, or even innocents, died. 

Maybe Salem’s plans were working and maybe it’s what the man who led the attack on election night had in might, but Marrow’s doubts in Ironwood had grown too strong for him to morally ignore. 

Everything Robyn has ever said, to him or to the public about how corrupt Ironwood was, finally was getting to him. What she said when her and Qrow were escorted off the airship in handcuffs, screaming at Ironwood for wanting to arrest children. 

But what made Marrow the most ready to do what he was about to, was his friends- no, his ex co-workers’ reaction to Ironwood telling them what he did to Oscar Pine. None of them caring that he shot and killed an innocent fourteen year old made him feel like he was the one shot - like he was the one betrayed. 

So he was going to return the favor.

It’s what made him volunteer to “watch” Robyn and Qrow’s cell. It made him shake with anger as the keys shook at his hip with each step. 

He stood in front of the cell door, a glorified one way mirror. He saw Robyn pacing back and forth as Qrow stared at the pin in his hands. 

Marrow gripped the keys in his hand and unlocked the door. Qrow and Robyn stared at Marrow. 

With a sniffle he threw the keys to the ground and stepped on them as hard as he could. He then looked back at them and said. “C’mon. You guys were gonna break out anyways, weren’t you? At least I sure hope so, because I’m joining.”


End file.
